tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalya Fashkova
"What do you not underrrstand? Zey betrrrayed everrrything I ever stood forrr. I had to leave!! What vould you do?! Arrrrghh!" - Natalya Fashkova concerning her motive behind defecting from the CIA 'Natalya Fashkova '''is a rogue CIA agent and a Russian student at the St. Louis University of Missouri. She is also an intern at The Riverside Gazette, also known as the Nightcrawlers. However, she has a secret night life: being a rogue agent, she commonly hangs out with other rogue CIA agents, known as the Raptors. Biography Natalya Fashkova had a rather rough background. Her mother was abusive and frequently shamed her for her "hairdo", believing that no man would want to date a redhead. Having had enough, Natalya ran away from home, where she later ended up in Operation Blackfish, which offered her a chance to "rise above" her enemies. Her first mission with Blackfish was assassinating a prominent, but corrupt Russian politician named Alexei Bulganov, who was found to have made illegal deals with Chechen separatists. During said mission, she found and confronted her abusive mother, eventually killing her when the latter angrily assaulted her after the latter revealed herself to be a supporter of said Russian politician and that she had killed Natalya's then-boyfriend Igor after he threatened to rat her out to the police. Following this, Natalya went on a killing spree against the Russian politician's inner circle, which climaxed when Natalya personally eliminated Bulganov. A few months later, during another mission for Operation Blackfish, this time to assassinate an African dictator, Natalya suffered a nervous breakdown as a result of the conditioning and disobeyed orders. She ended up slaughtering not just the African dictator, but his entire family as well (disobeying a direct order not to harm innocent civilians in the process). Though she was reprimanded for her actions, she stayed on the team. That was, until an infamous mission with Tamara Sultanovich caused Natalya to realize the extent of Operation Blackfish's own corruption: Fashkova and her allies found evidence that the CIA was using an illegal behavior-modification program to break down ordinary people's morality and essentially brainwash them into becoming effective nearly unstoppable living weapons. The last straw for them was that such experiments were done against the subjects' will. Outraged at having been lied to, Natalya and her allies went rogue, with the CIA deciding that Natalya and her allies had to be silenced so the truth behind Blackfish stayed secret. However, Natalya and her allies were able to outwit their assassins and escape, eventually going off the grid and disappearing. Years went by, and in 2017 she abruptly resurfaced in the United States of America. Vapor in the Wind Natalya is introduced in the story Vapor in the Wind, where she meets French tourist and police officer Laurette Sorel and various other fellow tourists, who band together to protect a mentally troubled woman from assassins loyal to the a murder cult that worships Slenderman. Personality ''TBA Skills and abilities TBA Weaponry and equipment TBA Trivia *She is the first character to have a known history of child abuse. *She, like Nikolai Kalinin, often speaks with broken English. However, also like Kalinin, her English eventually improves. *Her soft drinks of choice are Coca-Cola and Root Beer. Gallery Fashkova in her lair.jpg|Fashkova in her lair Natalya Fashkova-Актриса Варфоломеева.jpg|Profile of Natalya Fashkova Father and daughter.jpg What now.jpg Natalya Fashkova's happy face.jpg Quotes "Arrre you mad? In my kountrrry, zis vould be overrrkill!" - Natalya Fashkova Dialog with others TBA Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous characters